


Office Parties Suck Slag

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2013 [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Yeah…  Starscream was kind of over this whole party thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Parties Suck Slag

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime, Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** For [PrimeScream](http://primescream.livejournal.com/)’s [Advent Challenge](http://primescream.livejournal.com/31403.html). Same party as _Cookies for Santa_ , just later.
> 
>  **The Prompt:** _Day 16 - High grade_

Starscream wasn’t drunk enough for this. In fact, he had a rather personal rule against getting _that_ drunk. The party had become a riot of noise. The music was up _much_ louder, and worse -oh so much worse- was that they were doing something called karaoke. Sideswipe was aggressively, almost angrily, singing ‘Jingle Bells’, his high grade sloshing as he flailed and gestured.

Mechs were gyrating and bouncing, flailing right along with Sideswipe on the open space set up to be a dance floor, shouting to be heard over the caterwauling. Worst of all was Optimus. He sat morosely beside Starscream, and not even the grudging offer to dance could pull him from his defeated slump.

“I suppose I should have tasted them first,” Optimus sighed.

Starscream rolled his optics, and as Optimus went to drink more high grade, he snatched away the cup. Or at least, he tried to snatch it. Instead, Starscream ended up knocking energon all over Optimus’ chest and lap. Rich purple dripped down the abdominal grill, rolled down over pelvic plating and spilled into the transformations seams on his thighs.

They both froze, but then Starscream smirked. “Oops.” He stood, grin widening. “Oh dear. We had better go and clean you up,” he said, tone exaggeratedly sincere. He held a hand out toward Optimus, watching as the blue optics deepened as Starscream’s meaning soaked through the high grade.

“Oh… Yes. I guess we ought to.”

Starscream ignored the catcalls, and shoved Optimus out the door ahead of him. Maybe he could still salvage this night.


End file.
